Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone: It's a secret
by SnowGirl95
Summary: What if Harry had a sister he didn't know about? What if she looked after him from afar? Read and see how Lucy struggles to look after her danger attracting brother while keeping her secret, which she desperately wants to tell.
1. She's alive

She's alive

A man in a long robe and a purple cloak with a long silver beard, blue eyes behind the half-moon spectacles lacking their usual twinkle from them, was walking among the ruins of the destroyed house. One would not believe that only a few hours ago this was a happy family house. The street was so quiet and empty even thought it was the Halloween night.

That family who lived here had had four people in it. A father named James Potter and his beautiful wife Lily. They also had two charming children. Their oldest was a girl named Lucy Lillian Potter and her little brother Harry James Potter.

James had had an unusually unruly black hair and warm brown eyes unlike his wife who had had fiery red hair and emerald green eyes. They had been so different in every way and that what made them so perfect couple. Their children were perfect mix of both of them. Both children had unruly black hair (although Lily always kept saying that Lucy's hair would tame once it got longer) and emerald green eyes.

They were a happy family. And nobody of their neighbors knew they were actually wizards. And that a very dark wizard was after them. They were hiding from him but somehow the dark wizard had found them, even from behind the Fidelius Charm which was supposed to prevent that from happening. But he did find them and he killed them all. Except the youngest, Harry. It was a mystery how a one year old child, one without any extraordinary powers could be the end of the powerful Lord Voldemort. But he was.

Professor Dumbledore, the man in a long robe, had arraigned that the boy would grow up in his aunt's house because she was the only living blood relative the boy had and would as such grant him a perfect protection both magical and muggle one. Hagrid had just dropped Harry, with Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall, to Harry's aunt. She would find him in the morning and take care of him until he was old enough to go to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

But now Professor Dumbledore looked at the ruins of the house with a sad eye. He knew the Potters very well, personally if you will, and found them to be an extremely pleasant family. And their children were very well behaved in their age (if you can get pass the fact that James, being an old prankster himself, had already started teaching Lucy some of his brilliant pranks and encouraging her to follow in his footsteps). Lucy had been just three and Harry was one. It was really sad to know that Lucy would not see her fourth birthday and Harry was orphaned at the age of one, never to personally know his family.

Professor Dumbledore walked in to the destroyed house and found James' cold body laying in the middle the hall. His sad blue eyes were shedding tears to his old wrinkled cheeks when he looked at his fallen comrade and friend. He bended down and closed James' open eyes, avoiding his round classes that had somehow stayed on.

He walked upstairs and in to the nursery and finds Lily's body and…something else.

There's a little black haired girl kneeling beside Lily holding Lily's cold hand. She had a pale pink blouse, dark red skirt and white torn stockings that were all pretty dusty and dirty. Her hair was a mess but it always was. Dumbledore's eyes widen when the girl turns her head and shows her teary, green eyes. For a very small moment her eyes flashed in a color of bright blue before returning to their original green color.

''Mommy won't wake up,'' Lucy says to him.

Dumbledore takes one step back holding his heart and looks at her. She had few scratches on her face and one on her knee but apart from them she was completely fine. But how could that be?

''Mr. Dumbledore why doesn't mommy wake up,'' Lucy innocently asks as tears ran down her flushed cheeks. Dumbledore's heart melting at the sight of the little girl bends down and picks her up.

''My dear, she has gone to the better place, where you unfortunately cannot follow,'' Dumbledore explained. She just nods her head as the tears fall quietly down understanding the hidden meaning behind Dumbledore's words.

''Will I ever see her again?'' She asks as she wipes her nose to her sleeve.

''One day, my dear, one day,'' Dumbledore says as he starts to walk away from the room and Lily's stone cold body.

Now he had to figure out where he would place little Lucy. He could not raise her himself. Now that Harry had somehow defeated Lord Voldemort Lucy would be in danger because she was Harry's big sister. The Death Eaters, Voldemort's followers, would not pass the chance to get rid of the last Potters even if just out of spite. So Dumbledore has to keep Lucy's true family a secret so that she can grow up in peace. So she cannot be brought to her aunt Petunia's place. So where to place her?

''Mr. Dumbledore where's Harry? That big man came and took him away. And why is my forehead hurting so much?'' Lucy asks.

''My dear, Harry is at your aunt Petunia's house now. Do not worry he is completely safe. But so that we do not put him or you in danger I cannot take you there. I have to take you someplace else to live. From now on you cannot be Lucy Potter anymore,'' Dumbledore tells her wondering why Lucy's forehead was hurting when she clearly didn't have a scratch on it.

''Then who am I?'' Lucy then asks clearly confused. Dumbledore took a moment to think a good undetectable name for her.

''Your name could be Lucy Addison. Is that alright with you?'' Dumbledore finally asks her.

''Yes, that's fine,'' Lucy says quietly not looking at Dumbledore's eyes.

Professor Dumbledore was in his head going through every family that he knew who could possibly take little Lucy in but none of them seemed fit. The war against Voldemort has taken a toll on every wizarding family in Britain and most didn't either have room or money to take another little child to live with them.

Then he thought the Weasley family. Yes they already had seven children of their own and they weren't the richest ones but nobody was more perfect to raise a child than them. And Lucy would have her inheritance account from Grinngots so money was not a problem. She'd have a good wizarding upbringing and she would have lots of friends. All Dumbledore had to do was go and change Lucy's name so that nobody would find out that she was actually a Potter. They would tell Harry about his sister when he was older.

Dumbledore then apparated from the Potter house to the Weasley house, called the Burrow. It was big many stories high house that was probably held together by magic since it couldn't possibly stay together by anything else.

The yard was a huge mess, there were old car tiers all over the place, the grass was wild and uncut, and though you may not see all the times but there were pesky gnomes in the garden also, but that was how the Weasley's liked it. It always felt like home.

''Now Lucy you must not under any circumstances tell anyone that your real name is Lucy Potter. Do you understand? You name from here on now is Lucy Addison,'' he said gently but seriously looking straight to Lucy's green eyes.

''Yes, Mr. Dumbledore,'' Lucy assured.

Dumbledore then walked to the door and knocked. A moment later tired Arthur Weasley in his pajamas and a wand in hand, opened the door.

''Professor Dumbledore what are you doing here at this hour?'' Mr. Weasley asked in a tired yet surprised voice.

''May I come inside so that I can tell you?'' Dumbledore asks gesturing to the inside of the house. Mr. Weasley nodded and moved out of the way so that Dumbledore may come in.

''Arthur who is it?'' Came the voice of his wife Molly Weasley. She soon came downstairs tying her dressing gown over her pajamas and saw who had come.

''Oh dear, Professor what are you doing here?'' She too asked.

''I came to ask you a favor. This is Lucy Addison,'' Dumbledore said as he put Lucy down. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley just now noticed the little girl he had with him.

''Oh dear, what happened?'' Mrs. Weasley asked as she knelt down to Lucy's level and started looking Lucy's scratches.

''She has recently lost her entire family to the Death Eater attack earlier this day and I was wondering if you could take her in as I do not have a heart to leave her in to the orphanage. She would have full account in the Grinngotts so you would not have to worry about money,'' Dumbledore explained.

''Oh you poor thing. Of course we take her in. Won't we Arthur?'' Mrs. Weasley said threateningly to her husband.

''Of course we do, Molly dear, you don't even have to ask. But doesn't she have any relatives alive?'' Mr. Weasley then asks concerned.

''Not one. She is all alone so I though you would be a perfect family to raise her. If I remember correctly you have twin boys, Fred and George, who are the same age as her,'' Dumbledore says.

''Yes, the boys and Lucy are about the same age. Maybe they could become friends,'' Mrs. Weasley then adds delighted about the idea. They then heard a loud yawn and looking at the source they saw Lucy's eyes barely staying open as she tried to hide her yawn with her hand. Mrs. Weasley then gently picked her up and took her to their guest room upstairs. She took one of her old shirts that would very big for Lucy but would pass as a nightgown for the time being. She then helped Lucy out of her old dirty clothes and change into the shirt and then she tucked Lucy to the bed and gave her a kiss to her forehead. Mrs. Weasley then tip toed out of the room and closed the door behind her leaving the tired girl to sleep in to the room.

When she walked downstairs she founds that Dumbledore had already left. She hugged her husband for she had always wanted a daughter and even though they already had their youngest, Ginny it was tiresome with six boys in the house. Now she had one more daughter to fill her day, be it an adopted one but still.

They both hoped that their children would take her in welcomingly. They would find out in the morning. In the mean time they walked back to their bedroom and went back to sleep.

* * *

**Review!**


	2. Dumbledore's suspicions

Dumbledore's suspicions

At his office back at Hogwarts Dumbledore was going through all kinds of magical books flipping pages and reading fast every word from them. He had gone through many books already during that night. He even dared to read couple of which consisted the use and meaning of the Dark Arts but didn't luckily find his answer there.

Ever since Lucy's eyes had changed color he was interested to know how and why that had happened. Then he found it from the very old decayed history book that has been out of use for several decades already. He stopped fiddling the brittle pages and adjusted his half-moon spectacles and started reading. Everything about it fitted. The age, the gender, family, everything.

It was so unbelievable that he had to raise his head from the book, take off his classes and rub his tired blue eyes. He then put the classes' back on and continued reading the book. It wasn't life threatening or anything dangerous but still quite amazing and rare happening. One, that hasn't been seen in centuries. He almost didn't believe it himself.

Lucy Potter was a…

_Dragon Girl_


	3. Getting to know you

Getting to know you

The next morning started like any other in the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley woke up and after seeing her youngest children Ron and Ginny still sleeping in their cribs next to her and her husband's bed, she went downstairs to cook breakfast to the family and Mr. Weasley started to get ready for work.

Their oldest child Bill was already at Hogwarts at his first year there and he had been very nervous about going there but according his letters he was doing fine, has a few friends and the homework wasn't too hard. Yet.

Their other children were still home. Their second oldest Charlie, who was nine years old, was still in his room as was their next son Percy who was five. The twins usually slept late, which worried Mrs. Weasley if they would continue it when they grew older. And Ron, who was one, and Ginny who was just few months old were still in their cribs upstairs.

Then Mr. Weasley came down to the kitchen in his worn work robes and sat down to the table and started eating the toast Mrs. Weasley had given him and drinking tea while reading the _Daily Prophet _while Mrs. Weasley cooked the sausages in the pan.

Not five minutes later Percy came down already fully dressed in blue jumper and brown trousers and his red hair smoothly combed. He had always been very precocious. He always said that he wasn't a baby anymore and that he could do things without help and loved to prove that he was right. After saying politely morning to his parents he sat down next to his father and started eating the toast that Mrs. Weasley gave him.

Then Charlie came to the kitchen still in his pajamas and his red hair messy. He also said tired morning in between his yawns and sat down. But instead of starting to eat he put his head on the table and continued his sleep. Mrs. Weasley looked at him disapproving and whacked him to the head with her spatula. That woke him up. He glared at his mother and started munching his own toast while giving hidden glares to his mother time to time.

Then the twins came running to the kitchen in their pajamas and guilty looks on their faces. Fred still had some blue stripes in his hair from their backfired prank earlier that week.

''What did you do now?'' Mrs. Weasley asked knowing the looks. George nudged Fred to tell her.

''We accidently woke Ron and Ginny when we tried to take Ron's teddy,'' Fred said. Mrs. Weasley sighed too tired to give the twins a proper scolding and went upstairs to get Ron and Ginny down since they were up.

The twins sat down and didn't look anyone. Percy was looking at the disapproving, Charlie was still trying to register what just had happed and their father was looking at them suspiciously.

''Why did you try to take Ron's teddy?'' Mr. Weasley then asked.

''We were going to do a teeny tiny little prank later,'' George said as he squeezed his thumb and index finger close together as to show how little prank.

''Why didn't you take your own teddy?'' Percy asked suddenly. The twins glared at him for poking his nose into other people's business. As he usually did.

''My teddy is in the pond,'' Fred said pointing outside.

''And my teddy was stolen by gnomes when I tried to mess with them last week,'' George said.

''So we figured that Ron might not need his,'' Fred continued. That's when Mrs. Weasley came down holding little Ron, who had stopped crying and was sucking his thumb, and Ginny in her arms.

''Boys I'm very disappointed in you. I don't know what possessed you to try take away Ron's teddy but you should know that was very wrong,'' Mr. Weasley tried to scold his twin sons but didn't really know how.

That's when they heard a small cough at the door and everybody turned to look and saw a little black haired girl in a very big grey T-shirt. Mrs. Weasley then put Ron to his high chair and gave Ginny to her husband and went to Lucy.

''We didn't get to introduce our selves last night did we? My name is Molly Weasley,'' Mrs. Weasley said as she led Lucy to the table, ''that's my husband Arthur Weasley,'' Mrs. Weasley said as she pointed at her husband who was holding little Ginny in his arms yet still cheerfully waved at the girl who shyly waved back.

''These are my sons. Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and Ron. And this is my daughter Ginny,'' Mrs. Weasley said as she pointed each of her sons and the Ginny in Mr. Weasleys arms. Lucy just nodded. ''I do have another son Bill but he's at the Hogwarts right now so you probably see him at his Christmas break,'' Mrs. Weasley added.

''What's your name,'' the twins then asked together forgetting their embarrassment from earlier.

''Lucy,'' Lucy said shyly.

''Did Professor Dumbledore tell you anything last night?'' Mr. Weasley asked concern clear in his voice.

''He told me that I would move somewhere else because my family is in the better place,'' Lucy said remembering Dumbledore's warning that she couldn't tell who she really was.

''Yes dear but _we_ will be here for you from now on. Boys, Lucy will be living with us from now on as your new sister if you will, so be nice to her,'' '_Or else' _was the silent warning that wasn't said in Mrs. Weasley's speech. All the boys nodded their heads as an understanding.

Mrs. Weasley then gave all of them their breakfast and double amount for Lucy. Then the usual chatter on the table started. Lucy took this as a chance to study her new family. The first thing she noticed was that all of them had red hair and freckles, even the babies.

Mrs. Weasley was very motherly and bit chubby woman, Lucy already liked her, she reminded her of Lily. Mr. Weasley was kind, calm man who had very few grey hairs in his already balding head, he was nice but totally different compared to James. Charlie was cheerful once he fully woke up. Percy seemed too pompous for her taste but he was probably nice when she got to know him. The twins seemed like that kind of kids she would feel right at home with. Ginny was too small for Lucy to see her properly from where she was sitting but she was still a very small baby even smaller than Ron. And he was, well he was still a baby. Probably the same age as Harry.

Harry.

The thought brought sadness back to her mind. Her parents were just killed right in front of her eyes and while she was under the ruins that man came and took Harry away from her. Before her mother died she had told Lucy to always protect Harry as the big sister she was. And the first chance she got she failed her mother.

Harry had been taken from her.

But Dumbledore had assured that Harry was safe. And Dumbledore doesn't lie. Harry was in a good place. Lucy didn't really know her Aunt Petunia but she was her mother's sister. She had to be somewhat nice. Right?

''Hey do you wanna see something really cool?'' One of the twins asked. Lucy nodded her head excitedly. The twin, Fred or George, grabbed her hand and led her upstairs. The other twin was already waiting at one of the doors. He put his finger in front of his mouth as to sign them to be quiet.

They walked in to the room. It wasn't big room per say. It held two beds one that was neatly made and the other one was a mess. There were few quidditch posters on the wall and some of them were pretty old it seemed.

Then one of the twins took something from the terrarium near the window and showed it to them. It was a blue frog with dark orange and green spots.

''It's Charlie's pet. Bill gave it to him before he went to Hogwarts. His name is Mr. Rainbow. Pretty girly name don't you think?'' The other twin, Fred, said before he realized there was a girl next to him. When he did he was pretty shocked but then,

''Yeah, it is. Mr. Swamp would be better because the colors,'' Lucy said pointing the dark colored frog. That brought respect to the twins when they realized that Lucy was not a girly girl at all.

From that day Lucy and the twins were inseparable. They did pranks together, spend all their time together. They even had a same room together 'till Lucy was eight years old when she started to share a room with their family's youngest Ginny who had developed a phase when she had very often nightmares and didn't want to sleep alone, so Lucy moved in with her. That eventually stopped the nightmares when Ginny new there was someone there protecting her from scary monsters at night.

When Bill met Lucy he took her right in. He liked her very much and Lucy liked Bill, he had a very likable laid back personality. But the twins were still her favorite. She was the only one who could really identify the twins from each other. And when they went to Hogwarts and were all sorted to Gryffindor they received a nick name, _The Weasley Triplets_. They were so inseparable that you would think they really were triplets. If it weren't for Lucy's black hair people would totally buy it.

Dumbledore did come and visit them time to time so to see how Lucy was doing and if any changes had happened to her. He had decided to tell her what he had discovered the first night when she was a pit older. And that time came when she was nine years old.

Dumbledore took Lucy to a walk so nobody could over hear.

''Lucy there's something you should know about yourself. But this is something you can never tell anyone,'' Dumbledore said.

''Like when I can't tell anyone I'm really a Potter?'' Lucy asked having remembered Dumbledore's words from the first night.

''Yes, like that. I am going to tell you a little story, why don't we sit down. I am not as young as I used to be,'' Dumbledore said as they sat down to the grass.

''Many, many years ago there was a young witch who lived with her father and brother. She adored her family, some might say even worshipped them. But one day her father and brother were called to serve in a war and out of duty they went. The girl prayed every day and every night for their safe return. But they never did.

Months later, after the war, a group of soldiers came to her house and brought to her her fathers and brothers bodies. She was devastated. She couldn't bear to think life without her beloved father and brother. But she didn't bend to the will of the higher powers and went to search an old legendary dragon that was rumored to be able to do anything. She found the dragon. It was large and pure snow white with sparkling blue eyes. The eyes hold the wisdom of the years in them but they were also old and tired. The girl begged him to help her and resurrect her father and brother. The dragon, who was old, older than time, looked at the girl and saw a sincere love in her, decided to help her. But not without a payment.

The dragon told the girl that he was dying, but being an immortal creature couldn't really die and was just slowly withering away. So in exchange of the power to resurrect her father and brother the girl had to promise the dragon the use of her body as a host to him. The girl would be in total control over her body and would gain certain powers from the dragon and her life force would keep the dragon alive. The dragon would change host after the old one would die but always in the same blood line.

The girl agreed to this and let the dragon merge in to her body. She went back home and right there used her powers to resurrect her fallen family. Her father and brother came back to life but because the balance of life must always be sustained she lost her own life along with her body.

There has been several Dragon Girls after her and more of their powers have come up,'' Dumbledore told her.

''What kind of powers?'' Lucy asked.

''The Dragon Girl is immune to almost every spell there is. Her blood has some of the dragons healing properties. She can speak to any kind of lizards and almost all dragons do obey her. And she can resurrect the dead but does lose her own life in exchange,'' Dumbledore told her.

''That's an interesting story but why did you tell it to me?'' Lucy asked.

''Lucy, my dear, I have done some of research and studied you over the years and I know that you are this generations Dragon Girl,'' Dumbledore said.

That made Lucy very quiet. She, a legendary Dragon Girl. How could that be?

''You're sure?'' Lucy asked hesitantly.

''Yes my dear. But this does not change who you are. Being the Dragon Girl doesn't mean you have to do heroic deeds such as give your life for others. Just live your life as you have and cherish this gift of yours. You can image how many pranks you can pull using this gift,'' Dumbledore added with twinkle in his eyes. This made Lucy bright up.

''But there is also another thing I must discuss with you. Have you noticed that sometimes you feel pain even though you have not hurt yourself?'' Dumbledore asked.

''Yes, sir, sometimes,'' Lucy said

''As I predicted. Lucy my dear, I believe that you and Harry have a certain kind of connection. Whenever one of you gets hurt the other feels it. But how I do not know,'' Dumbledore said.

''Mum did it. Before You-Know-Who came she put a protection charm on me and Harry so that I could protect him,'' Lucy explained.

''Lucy always use the prober name for things. Fear of the name increases fear of the thing itself. But that explains it then. Thank you for telling me this,'' Dumbledore said as they got up from the ground.

Dumbledore then led Lucy back to Burrow and she went right back to twins, who were planning a big prank on Percy. They had done many pranks on Percy so that he would lose his up-tight personality 'till now nothing has worked, if anything it has only increased.

Dumbledore smiled at how well she has taken it living with the Weasley's and how well all the Weasley's took her in. He thanked Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley once again and then left back to Hogwarts.

During the years at Weasley's Lucy had become part of the family and she didn't let the whole Dragon Girl thing bother her. She did discover few of her powers like how she could speak to lizards but she kept all of this a secret from the Weasley's like Dumbledore had told him.

Only thing she really looked forward was the time she would finally meet Harry again.


	4. Harry

Harry

This was the first day of Hogwarts or at least to Ron it was. This was the third year to Fred, George and Lucy, and fifth to Percy. Bill and Charlie had already left Hogwarts and were now working abroad, Bill in Egypt and Charlie in Romania. Charlie was actually working with dragons, which Lucy found a bit ironic.

Ron was really nervous about school. He had made the mistake and asked Fred, George and Lucy what the school was like and of course they had pulled a prank on him and told him all the horror stories possible. One of them was the sorting ceremony. Fred had told Ron that in order to be brave enough to be a Gryffindor you had to wrestle a troll to get in. He had told how 'bruised' they had been after that.

There was running up and down the house trying to find everything. Ron was yelling about his stuff that where they were. He didn't know that Fred, George and Lucy had hid half of them just to annoy him.

Fred couldn't find his fireworks, Lucy couldn't find her broom and her hair was once again a mess, then again her hair rarely stayed smooth. George was looking his socks under their beds and Percy yelled everybody for losing his prefect badge (triplets had hid it too). Mrs. Weasley was yelling at them for making them be late and trying to hush little Ginny who also wanted to go but was still too young to go. Mr. Weasley was outside trying to get his old car moving. The triplets had smashed it last week while flying their brooms while trying to see who could fly fastest but only ended up breaking the car. Mrs. Weasley had had a fit.

When they finally had all of their stuff they quickly went to the car and drove to the King's Cross station. Ron was very annoyed with the triplets for hiding his stuff especially on his first day.

When they got to the station they quickly took the trolley's and ran to the platform. Mrs. Weasley was, as usually, muttering (very loudly) about something.

''-packed with muggles, of course,'' and as usually nobody listened.

''Now what's the platform number again?'' Mrs. Weasley suddenly asked.

''Nine and three-quarters,'' Ginny piped in, ''mum, can't I go…'' she tried

''You're not old enough Ginny. No be quiet,'' Mrs. Weasley said sternly as they reached the platform gate between the muggle platforms nine and ten, ''alright Percy you go first.'' Percy ran to the platform and disappeared from sight. And of course not a one muggle noticed any of this.

''Fred you next,'' she rushed.

''I'm not Fred, I'm George. Honestly, woman, call yourself our mother can't you tell I'm George?'' Fred pranked. Lucy and George were smiling behind him. They knew Mrs. Weasley always fell for this particular prank.

''Sorry, George dear,'' she apologized.

''Only joking, I am Fred,'' Fred said as he ran to the platform George and Lucy behind him rushing him to hurry up.

They arrived to the platform and went quickly to search an empty compartment from the train where nobody (especially slytherins) would bother them. They left their trunks there and went outside to wait Mrs. Weasley and the others.

George then took off somewhere and a minute later Fred and Lucy heard,

''Oy Fred, Lucy! C'mere and help.'' Fred and Lucy saw George trying to help a black haired first year boy with his heavy trunk. The boy still had his muggle clothes, which were quite big for him, and he had multiple time taped round classed. Fred took one end of the trunk while George lifted the other while Lucy just cheered them.

''Come on put some muscle in it,'' Lucy half yelled.

''And what are you doing? If I may ask?'' Fred asked sarcastically.

''I'm supervising. Someone has to be the brains of this operation,'' Lucy said as she winked to the first year who flushed at this and started looking at his feet. The twins just rolled their eyes. They soon had the trunk in a compartment and the boy was pretty crateful.

''Thanks,'' the boy said as he pushed his sweaty hair out of his forehead. And there it was, in a plain sight. A lightning shaped scar.

''What's that?'' Fred asked as Lucy's breath caught stuck in her throat.

''Blimey, are you -?'' George said

''He is. Aren't you?'' Fred said

''What?'' The Boy asked

''_Harry Potter,_'' the twins said together

''Oh, him. I mean, yes, I am,'' Harry admitted.

Lucy couldn't help but to look for the resemblance in him. The hair was exactly like James', black and messy, and his eyes were exact copy of Lily's pure green emeralds. He was just like Lucy, just like she remembered him.

She had to hold the tears in but it was hard. For years she had dreamed about this day. How she finally met her little brother. It was hard not to run to him, hug him and never let go. But then she remembered what Dumbledore had said about Harry being in danger if he knew about his sister. And that thought gave her the strength to stay away.

''Fred? George? Lucy? Are you in there?'' Came suddenly Mrs. Weasley's voice outside.

''Coming mum,'' the twins yelled. The triplets waved at Harry and ran out of the compartment to where Mrs. Weasley stood with Ron and Ginny.

''Ron, you've got something on your nose,'' Mrs. Weasley said as she started rubbing Ron's nose clean with a handkerchief.

''Mum – geroff,'' Ron said and took one step back out of her reach.

''Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefik on his nose,'' George teased. Lucy and Fred snickered at this.

''Shut up,'' Ron said with venom (not that it had any effect what so ever)

''Where's Percy?'' their mum asked.

''He's coming now,'' Lucy said pointing at the direction where Percy was stomping toward them. He had already changed in to his school robes and had made sure his prefect badge was on the sight, like a shiny medal.

''Can't stay long mother. I'm up front, the Prefects have got two compartments to themselves…'' he started but,

''Oh, are you a prefect, Percy?'' Fred said in fake awe, ''you should have said something, we had no idea.''

''Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it,'' George said looking like he was trying to remember something.

''Once,'' Lucy suggested.

''Or twice,'' added Fred

''A minute,'' said George

''All summer,'' they finally said together

''Oh shut up you three,'' Percy said annoyed.

''How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?'' George asked

''Because he's a Prefect,'' Mrs. Weasley said fondly, ''all right, dear, well, have a good term. Send me an owl when you get there,'' she said to Percy and kissed his cheek. He then left to the prefect compartment.

''Now you three,'' she said pointing at the triplets, ''if I get one more owl telling me you've…you've blown up a toilet or…''

''Blown up a toilet?'' Fred asked

''We've never blow up a toilet,'' Lucy defended

''Great idea though, thanks mum,'' George said already getting new ideas for their next term.

'It's not funny. And look after Ron,'' Mrs. Weasley said to them.

''Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us,'' Fred said

''Shut up,'' Ron said embarrassed.

''Oh mum guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?'' George then asked her

''You know the black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who it is?'' Fred added. This really was a conversation Lucy didn't want to be included.

''Who?'' Mrs. Weasley asked

''Harry Potter,'' the twins said together. That made Ginny shriek.

''Oh, mum can I go on the train and see him, mum, oh please…'' Ginny begged.

''You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in the zoo. Is he really, Fred? How do you know?'' Mrs. Weasley asked.

''Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there – like lightning,'' Fred said. Lucy was not feeling well in this subject.

''Poor dear, no wonder he was alone. I wondered. He was ever so polite when he asked how to get on to the platform,'' Mrs. Weasley said her mother instinct kicking in.

''Never mind that, do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?'' Fred asked. That made a total change in their mother.

''I forbid you to ask him, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though he needs reminding of that on his first day at school,'' she warned in a threatening tone.

Lucy seriously doubted that Harry would remember much about that day. Unlike Lucy, who remembered it like it only happened yesterday, Harry had been just one years old. And it still time to time gave her nightmares. How that ugly face came to the house and killed her father and mother cold-bloodedly. Lucy didn't even want to think about it.

''All right, keep your hair on,'' Fred said to his mother. That's when the whistle was heard and Lucy and the boys had to get on the train.

''Hurry up,'' Mrs. Weasley rushed. They went inside and picked out one of the windows when Mrs. Weasley gave them all goodbye kisses and Ginny started crying.

''Don't worry Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls,'' Fred said to her.

''Just not with Errol. That bird would die on the way home,'' Lucy said

''Yeah, we'll send you Hogwarts toilet seat,'' George suggested.

''George,'' his mother scolded.

''Only joking, mum,'' he assured. That's when the train started moving. Ginny ran all the way laughing, crying and waving to them until she fell back. They turned around and saw that Ron had disappeared.

''Should we look for him,'' Lucy asked.

''Probably or Mum's gonna go crazy on us,'' George said. They soon found Ron surprisingly on the same compartment as Harry.

'Hey Ron,'' they all said together.

''Listen, we're going down the middle of the train – Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there,'' George said to Ron remembering seeing their friend on the platform earlier.

''Right,'' Ron mumbled

''Harry, did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley and Lucy Addison. And this is Ron, our brother,'' Fred said.

''Is Ron her brother too?'' Harry asked shyly pointing at Lucy. He was a bit suspicious since he saw from the window how all the Weasley children had fiery red hair when Lucy had messy jet black hair.

''You know you can ask me directly too. I don't bite. And in a sense yes. I'm adopted to the Weasley family,'' Lucy said tad pit annoyed that Harry had asked twins that.

''Oh sorry,'' Harry immediately apologized.

''No problem,'' Lucy said, ''anyway, see you later,'' she said and dragged the twins with her leaving Harry and Ron alone. She was hoping Ron would befriend him so that Harry would have at least one friend at Hogwarts.

They walked along the train and saw many of their friends from different houses, mostly Gryffindor and some of their enemies from Slytherin.

They finally got to the middle of the train where Lee was scaring some girls with his tarantula that was in a small box in his hands.

''Ah, perfect timing. Would you, Lucy care too see my pride and joy?'' Lee asked with a sneaky gleam in his eyes.

''Sure,'' she answered. Lee opened the box and in there was a big hairy tarantula about a size of an adult man's hand. Lucy looked at it a moment then,

''Is it still poisonous?'' She asked. Lee's face immediately fell for the lack of fright and the twins were roaring with laughter because Lee's face.

''No it's not. My mum wouldn't have allowed in into the house if it was,'' Lee explained with a red face.

''It's not poisonous? You said it was the most poisonous spider in the world,'' One of the girls from Ravenclaw said and Lee's face grew even more red and soon it was so red it could outshine the twins' hair. The crowd immediately started to disband because of Lee's confession.

''Okay well that was and excitement for one day, don't you think?'' George then asked.

''Yeah, we met Harry Potter, made mom angry and saw not-so-poisonous spider,'' Fred counted sarcastically.

''You met _The_ Harry Potter?'' Lee asked.

''Yeah, we helped him with his trunk,'' Lucy confirmed as they sat down into the compartment.

''You mean we helped and you just watched,'' Fred asked as he sat down next to George while Lucy and Lee sat across them.

''I prefer supervised,'' Lucy corrected. They all settled with that and started to play some Exploding Snap. George and Fred kept beating Lee and Lucy at it.

When the Lunch trolley came Lee bought some chocolate frogs for everybody and Lucy bought Bertie Botts every flavor beans. The twins didn't buy anything because their mother had made some lunch for them. There was one for Lucy too but she had a small sweet tooth so she always bought something.

They then started to compare who had had the weirdest flavored bean. Lee's attempt was ear wax which was soon beaten by Fred's oil spill. Lucy soon claimed having twice the toenail flavor but they were all beaten by George's claim about having one with bogey flavor. They were all pretty skeptical about it but decided to leave it.

It soon started to get dark and Lucy skipped out of the compartment so that the boys can change into their school robes and Lucy went to change in to the bathroom. She also braided her long messy hair into a simple French braid so it would be out of her face, Although few flyaways framed her face.

Soon after the train came to a station and they all went out. They could hear Hagrid yelling to the first years to come to him.

They though went to a different direction to the carriages that took them and other older students to the Hogwarts. You could hear the twins' stomachs growling from mile away. They soon came to the castle and walked as fast as possible to the Great Hall and sat on their house table so that they could begin the feast. When everybody was there the big doors opened and all the nervous first years came in.

Lucy was trying to see Harry but he was so short so that he couldn't be seen. Professor McGonagall put a four-legged stool in front of the first years and on it she put The Sorting Hat. Then the hat opened its mouth and started to sing:

''_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can top them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindor apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slythering_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!''_

And then the whole hall burst into applause. The hat bowed to each table and then it became quiet and still once again. And then the sorting began. They always politely applauded when a student was sorted but when they were sorted in Gryffindor they became ecstatic.

Then finally Professor McGonagall yelled,

''Harry Potter.'' The whole hall became quiet. There could be heard small whispers about if it was _The_ Harry Potter. Lucy was trying to make herself taller so that she could see her baby brother better.

When she saw him he looked so nervous when the hat was put on him. All the time the hat was on his head Lucy was hoping and wishing that he would end in the same house as she.

Then The Hat opened its mouth again,

''GRYFFINDOR.'' The whole Gryffindor table burst into a roaring applause as Harry walked to the table. The triplets were chanting their own cheers,

''We got Potter! We got Potter!''

Soon Ron was also sorted into the Gryffindor and soon everybody else in their own houses and then Professor McGonagall took the hat away. Then Professor Dumbledore got to his feet and began his usual speech,

''Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we began our banquet, I would like to say few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddoment! Tweak! Thank you!'' And everybody clapped and started to eat the delicious food that appeared in front of them.

Lucy could hear Harry wondering if Dumbledore was mad but then noticed the food and started to eat it as well. Ron and the twins were obviously their usual pig self's and stuffed their face full of the food like they'd been starving for weeks. Which they haven't. Mrs. Weasley's food is just as good if not better than Hogwarts food.

After they had eaten their stomachs full the food disappeared and desserts appeared. And even though everybody was already full they still managed to eat the desserts. Just when Lucy was about to put a piece of apple pie in her mouth a quick pain appeared on her forehead making he drop the spoon.

''Ow,'' she mumbled so that nobody heard and rubbed her forehead as the pain quickly faded away. She looked at Harry's direction and saw him rubbing his forehead, his scar particularly.

Soon after the desserts disappeared as well and Dumbledore stood up once again,

''Ahem, just a few words now we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-the-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And few of our older students would do well to remember as well.'' The triplets were playing innocent card as all who knew them knew exactly who Dumbledore was referring to.

''I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to anyone who does not wish to die a very painful death.'' Some laughed after this but most did not seeing how Dumbledore was dead serious about this.

''And now,'' Dumbledore continued, ''before we go to bed, let us sing the school song! Everyone pick their favourite tune,'' Everybody started to sing the song which lyrics were magically appearing into the air,

''_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains are rot.''_

Everybody finished at the different time but the lasts ones were definitely the triplets who were singing along a very slow funeral march. But soon it too became to an end and Dumbledore wiping his eyes said,

''Ah, music. A magic beyond all we do here. And now, bedtime. Off you trot.'' And so everybody began to leave the Great Hall to go back to their common rooms. The triplets practically ran all the way up to the seventh floor to their common room. They stopped in front of the portrait of The Fat Lady.

''Password?'' She asked.

''Caput Draconis,'' George said, ''one of the prefects told me,'' he explained as they climbed through the portrait hall into the common room. They said good nights to each other and headed to bed. But when Lucy saw the twins going into their bedroom she quietly nicked The Marauder's Map from Fred's trunk and quickly sneaked out of the common room meaning to have a little talk with their head master.


	5. The talk

The talk

Lucy double checked that none of the teachers or Filch wasn't near her and when she saw that none were she quickly sneaked into the Headmasters office corridor.

''Password?'' The gargoyle asked.

''Umm, lemon drop, no. Chocolate frog, no not that one either,'' Lucy kept guessing as she knew Dumbledore's passwords were always related to sweets he liked.

''Jelly beans?'' Lucy finally after many guesses asked and the gargoyle finally moved. She walked in and opened the office door without even knocking. She saw how Dumbledore was still up and was petting his pet phoenix Fawkes and still hot cup of Hot Choco was on his table.

''I was wondering when you were coming,'' Dumbledore said as he turned around to face Lucy.

''Then you must know why I'm here,'' Lucy stated.

''Yes. And sadly I must deny your request. Harry cannot know of your existence yet,'' Dumbledore said.

''Why not? He's here. He's safe,'' Lucy said desperately.

''Yes, he is here, but safe he unfortunately is not,'' Dumbledore explained as he went to look out of the window, ''There are still dark forces out there who would love to hurt Harry in any way possible. And I cannot promise that I can keep them away from the school. Though I do try to do my best and that usually is quite enough.

Harry has accepted the death of his parents and has learned to live with that knowledge and to learn that he still has a big sister who truly loves him more than anything would make him happy beyond comprehension but to lose her as soon as he finds out would hurt him beyond repair.

I am only trying to protect both him…and you,'' Dumbledore said as he turned around and looked her with a sad eye.

''I know, but to see him so close and yet…it still feels like he's miles away and whatever I do I cannot reach him. It hurts,'' Lucy said as couple tears ran down her face.

''Do not despair, my dear, for this is not the end. Harry will find out your existence soon enough. You will be family once more. That I promise.

But for now try to be his friend and look after him from afar. He does not know you yet and to tell him that you are his sister he might not believe it, but if he knows you and knows how much you truly love him, he would believe you and he would return that love.

Do you understand Lucy? Harry must not know about this yet,'' Dumbledore said seriously.

''Yes sir,'' Lucy whispered.

''Now why don't you too go to bed. It has been a tiring day and the school hasn't even started yet. My my, I must get old to feel this tired already,'' Dumbledore chuckled making Lucy smile a little. No matter what Dumbledore said he always made Lucy smile after words.

Lucy left the office and after making sure Filch wasn't anywhere near she skipped to the Gryffindor common room without being noticed and straight to bed. As she closed her eyes she would dream how one day she could tell Harry who she truly was to him and how much she still loves him.


	6. Let the school begin

Let the school begin

During the first week Harry was constantly in the spotlight from other students who wanted to see The Boy Who Lived whether he liked it or not. Mostly he didn't.

And during that week Lucy tried to get to know Harry as much as possible but so that she didn't give herself away. She just asked few questions here and there. Like at the breakfast table in the mornings or during the evening in the common room or so.

Just little questions that might seem harmless and 'just making a conversation' type of questions to others but to Lucy those questions and the answers made her life so much better. She soaked every answer Harry gave her like a sponge. Harry would too occasionally ask questions from her and she would always be over the moon when he did. This is what she had always wished for, getting to know her little brother for real.

Lucy also did try to keep an eye on Harry but she being a third year student and him the first she didn't really see him that much during the days. And she obviously couldn't just abandon Fred and George and start following Harry around. She did love Harry and wanted nothing bad to happen to him but she would not lower herself to become his stalker to prevent that from happening. That would not give very good picture of her. And she trusted Ron to keep him away from too much trouble.

She soon found out that Harry and Ron had indeed become friends and that just made it easy for her to get to know Harry since he was _her 'little brother's' friend _and it didn't seem suspicious. Fred and George would too throw few comments into their conversations now and then. Mostly to embarrass Ron.

And Harry didn't mind at all the attention he was getting from the triplets since it was not that kind of attention his fame gave him but truly a caring kind of attention. It made him feel like part of the family. Lucy would occasionally tell him in fake whisper something embarrassing about the twins just to get him laugh and get the twins on her tail as she ran away from them while they yelled protests after her. All and all they already acted like they had known each other all their lives.

Though Lucy still did feel like Harry was holding back some information about his life with the Dursley's but she let it slide since she couldn't expect him to open up fully to her after only one week.

XXX

At the end of the first week on Friday Lucy saw how Ron and Harry got before them into the Great Hall on breakfast as during the week they have barely made it in time. Probably got lost in this huge castle. And their achievement showed on their faces. Well it was sooner than what the triplets had in their first year. It took them nearly two and half weeks to get on time at breakfast (probably because they went exploring every free minute).

''Wish McGonagall favored us,'' triplets heard Harry say.

''Keep on dreaming Harry,'' Lucy said as they sat in front of Harry and Ron, ''Momma McG is as strict teacher as it gets. She would rather eat The Sorting Hat with ketchup and pickles, than be seen favoring students.'' Harry groaned at this information.

''So who do you have?'' George then asked as he buttered his third toast.

''Snape,'' Ron answered bitterly.

''Fough huvck, mathe (tough luck, mate),'' Fred said mouth full of food.

''Dude that is disgusting,'' Lucy said as she sat further away from Fred so that none of the food would be spat on her face.

Just then the post owl's arrived. They all remembered Harry's shock when he first witnessed it. Normally Harry's white owl, Hedwig, would only come to see her owner, maybe even get a piece of toast, but she would not bring any letters. Until now.

Harry was really excited over one letter as he was opening it which made Lucy wonder why.

''Who send it?'' Ron asked

''Hagrid. Can I borrow your quill?'' Harry said. Ron picked his quill from his bag and gave it to Harry who wrote something at the back of the letter and then gave it back to Hedwig who then flew away.

''Got a little tea invitation, did you?'' Lucy asked casually as she took a sip from her juice.

''Yes, can't wait,'' Harry said excitedly.

''Yeah, we were there once too,'' Fred said

''Yeah and haven't been ever since because you lighted his bed on fire,'' Lucy said remembering how Hagrid got the reputation of drunk spell casting with his pink umbrella.

''It was George,'' Fred defended pointing at his twin who had offended look on his face.

''Fred, you and I both know how I can always tell you two apart so please stop trying to confuse me when you only end up embarrassing yourself,'' Lucy said with a sigh and continued to drink her juice.

''It's true. They do try to confuse Lucy but it always backfires at their own faces,'' Ron whispered to Harry.

''How does she tells them apart?'' Harry asked

''She has probably spent so much time with them so she knows them through and through,'' Ron answered with a shrug. Harry seemed to settle with this answer and continued to look at the triples' usual morning banter.

XXX

At the end of next week later Harry was sulking at the breakfast table, while Ron was stuffing his face full of food.

''Why so down?'' Lucy asked as the triplets sat down. That only made Harry hit his head on the table.

''Okay, now I'm really worried,'' Lucy said.

''We have flying lessons with Slytherins,'' Ron answered.

''Oh, I see. Wait, no I don't see. What's the problem there?'' Lucy said confused.

''Harry's afraid he's going to embarrass himself,'' Ron said as he put some bacon in his mouth.

''I will. I have never flown before. I'll humiliate myself before I even rise from the ground,'' Harry said as his head was on the table.

''You're over thinking this. Flying is easy. Just follow you instincts,'' Lucy encouraged him and started eating her breakfast.

''_I mean come on, with our genes you _can't_ be bad at flying,_'' Lucy thought.

Soon the owl's came once again and Neville Longbottom, first year Gryffindor, was opening his new Remembrall which was soon snatched by Draco Malfoy, slimy Slytherin. Harry and Ron were both immediately up on their feet ready to defend their friend. But they didn't have to do anything since Professor McGonagall came just in time to break up the upcoming fist fight.

They soon went to their own lessons. The triplets had History of magic (where they tried to not to do pranks but failed miserably. They turned Professor Binns' hat into a pair of bunny ears, which he didn't even notice as he continued his lesson but the whole class sure did) while Harry and Ron went to their very first flying lesson.

After the day the triplets were relaxing in the common room after their long and boring day (Binns still hadn't noticed the ears) when Oliver Wood their quidditch captain ran at them, huge smile on his face.

The triplets all played in their house team. The twins were the unbeatable Beaters and Lucy was one of the three Chasers, the other two were Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell. Oliver was their Keeper. Only one they were missing was a Seeker.

You…_pant_…never…_pant_…guess…_pant_…what,'' Oliver said in between breaths.

''Oliver take a deep breath and then start over,'' Lucy said to him. Oliver did as she said and then the huge smile reappeared.

''I found perfect seeker,'' he said. That got the triplets' interest

''You did?'' Fred asked

''Who?'' George asked

Oliver lowered his voice a little and then whispered,

''Harry Potter,''

Oh crap!

**Sorry if I hurt anyone's feeling by removing Alicia Spinnet from the team. But I figured that 'hey Lucy grew up with the twins so she should be at least as good flyer as them and she's the daughter of James Potter so she has to be good' so I made her be in the team. I thought that Alicia never did anything too noticeable so it wouldn't change the story too much even if she's not there. **

**So sorry if that hurt someone**

**Love you all**

**Snow**


	7. The broom

The broom

After the triplets had eaten their dinner they spotted Ron and Harry sitting on the table and quickly hurried over there.

''Well done. Wood told us. We're on the team too, Beaters and Chaser,'' George said in a low voice as Wood had told them not to tell anyone.

''I tell you, we're going to win that Guidditch Cup for sure this year,'' Fred said

''We haven't won since Charlie left, but this year's team is going to be brilliant. You _must_ be good Harry, Wood was almost skipping when he told us,'' Lucy told them.

She was a little unsure that her little eleven year old brother was on the team but knew that this was something that their father would be so proud of. After all he had been one of Hogwarts star players at his time here. And she was excited that she gets to spend more time with Harry on the quidditch field.

''Anyway, we've got to go, Lee Jordan reckons he's found a new secret passageway out of school,'' George said

''Bet it's that one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy that we found in our first week,'' Fred added.

''I still can't believe we hadn't found it sooner,'' Lucy moped, ''well see you,'' the triplets said and went to look what Lee had found, which turned out to be the exact same passageway as they predicted.

XXX

At the evening the twins challenged Harry and Ron into a game of Exploding Snap in which Lucy noticed that Harry was just as bad as she was. But that was probably because Harry was still so new to this game. The twins obviously won and they were cheering it to the whole common room like little children who beat their father in a game.

Lucy was also a bit skeptical when Ron was giving dueling tips to Harry. She really hoped they wouldn't do anything stupid. But then again she did something stupid on a daily basis so she was not one to judge. So let's rephrase it: She hoped that they wouldn't do anything _too_ stupid.

XXX

In the morning when the triplets went to breakfast they noticed Harry and Ron chattering happily though they did seem a little tired. Like they hadn't slept well enough. Did they stay up too long at the evening?

When they started to eat their food the owls came. They didn't get anything since they hadn't done anything yet that would land them into detentions in which case they would get a letter from Mrs. Weasley yelling about their reckless behavior and giving a bad example to Ginny.

But this morning Harry's Owl came to him with a big package which obviously held his new broom by the shape of it. The triplets looked at each and swore to make Harry tell them which broom he got later. Was it Cleansweep or a new Comet? They couldn't wait. When it came to brooms and guidditch they would be totally focused.

They saw Harry looking at the note that was with the package and saw Ron's mouth drop. So the broom had to be good to make Ron drool over it. But then again Ron would probably drool over any new broom since he has on of Bill's old ones back home. Heck even Lucy's broom was old. Yes she had bought it herself and back then it was new but that was like almost ten years ago. Few years give or take. She was planning to get a new one once she would turn fifteen she just hoped her current broom would last 'till then.

Harry didn't open that package but took it firmly into his hands and left with Ron. Probably to the common room to open the package.

''We are so gonna have a look at that broom. Right guys?'' Fred asked.

''Oh yeah,'' Lucy and George agreed

XXX

At the evening when they finally saw Harry and Ron again they immediately cornered them and half demanded and half asked to see Harry's broom. As Harry went to first year's dormitory to get his broom Ron immediately started to go on and on about how amazing and beautiful and fast and so on and so on the broom was.

When Harry came down the triplets immediately understood Ron's excitement. It was Nimbus 2000. Newest and fastest model available. They almost began to cry imagining how they had to win the Cup this year.

Lucy couldn't hold herself and actually hugged Harry and thanked him for being in the team and assuring the Gryffindor's win this year. Harry awkwardly hugged Lucy back since nobody had ever hugged him before. Not that any of them knew that. To Harry's surprise the hug actually felt really nice.

Lucy then let go of Harry and pretended to wipe her eyes while Fred, George and Ron were all staring the broom with wide teary eyes.

Harry then took the broom from them and told them how Wood was expecting him on the quidditch field so that Wood could train him. The triplets and Ron told him good luck as he nervously went out of the portrait hole.


	8. The troll

The troll

Before anybody realized it two whole months had gone in Hogwarts. The triplets had been in two detentions already and had had a handful of letters from Mrs. Weasley telling how disappointed she was to them once again.

In quidditch practice everybody saw that, as Lucy had predicted, Harry was indeed natural with his broom. He could totally beat them in a race even though they had all practiced for years and he was a beginner (though he did have hundred times better broom than all the others). Still Lucy couldn't be happier for Harry. She saw how important flying had become to Harry. And seeing Harry happy was the main goal in her life since she has missed so much of his.

XXX

On Halloween morning the triplets were dying of impatience because the evenings feast (the twins waited the food and Lucy the entertainment that was usually spectacular and also bit the food; she was one of the triplets after all). But before that there were still some boring and very _long_ classes they had to go to. It was very hard to concentrate into the lesson when sweet smell of pumpkin was floating around the castle and into their waiting noses like a siren calling for them to come.

When they were finally released from their last lesson they practically ran into the Great Hall not wanting to wait any longer so they could begin. The Hall was amazingly decorated as always. There were thousands of live bats floating in the air. The tables were decorated with carved pumpkins that held a candle in them. The room was practically glowing.

They sat down and when the food appeared they were ready to dig in when,

''Troll…in the dungeon…thought you ought to know,'' Professor Quirrell yelled as he ran into the hall and fainted after that.

It was a total panic. Everybody wanted to get out at the same time and doing so nobody got out. The panic finally muffed down after Dumbledore had fired several purple firecrackers from his raised wand.

''Prefects lead your houses back to the dormitories immediately!'' Dumbledore calmly said so that everybody heard. Everybody immediately started to follow the prefects into their own dormitories.

The triplets were discussing how and why there was a troll in the castle in the first place. Even they admitted that even though they do a lot of pranks they would never endanger anyone's life intentionally with their jokes and if this was supposed to be good practical joke, somebody had a _very_ dark sense of humor.

When they reached the Gryffindor common room they found out that the food from the hall had been send up so they could somewhat continue the feast. Thought the noise in the room was loud it still wasn't as keen as down at the hall. Everybody was still in a little shock because the whole troll thing.

As Lucy was taking some food into her plate she realized that Harry and Ron weren't there. She put her plate down and went up to their dormitory to see if they went there but was shocked to find it empty.

She ran down and saw them climbing through the portrait hole and talking to that smart first year muggle born witch Hermione who they usually ignored all together.

She took her plate back in her hands and walked closer to them so she could hear where they were.

''Did you see that troll it was huge. And Harry just jumps on to its shoulders. That was brilliant, mate,'' Ron said excitedly.

''I know but I was really scared when it held me from my foot. If you hadn't mastered the _Wingardium Leviosa_ spell when you did I'd be a goner,'' Harry said.

Lucy felt like she had just swallowed a bucket full of ice. Were they actually that stupid that they went after that troll? Lucy quickly composed herself and went to them.

''Did you go after the troll?'' Lucy casually asked even though her insides were turning at the thought that her little brother was putting himself in front of danger.

''Yeah, I mean Hermione wasn't at the feast so we had to warn her so we went to look for her and…'' Ron continued to explain how they had accidently locked the troll into the girl's bathroom where Hermione was so they had to save her and how Ron knocked the troll unconscious with its own club.

Throughout the whole story Lucy's insides were turning and twisting but she didn't let it show on her face.

''Wow, that was one heck of an adventure,'' Lucy admitted and slowly walked away. She put her plate away not feeling like eating anymore and went to the twins' dormitory and nicked the _Marauders map _and then went to her own dormitory to wait after everybody had gone to sleep so she could go yell at the certain Head master.


	9. Calm, calm Yeah right!

Calm, calm. Yeah right!

After the last one of the Gryffindor's had finally gone to bed Lucy finally snuck out of the common room. She lastly checked from the map that nobody was around so she could quietly go to the Dumbledore's office without being noticed.

She reached the stone gargoyle and after saying the password, which was luckily still the same, she walked into Dumbledore's office.

She saw Dumbledore at his desk doing some sort of paper work even if it was twelve thirty at night already.

''I assume that young Harry and Mr. Weasley told you about their little adventure,'' Dumbledore said without looking at her.

''Yeah, they did,'' Lucy said as calmly as possible and tried to count to ten so she would not start yelling at Dumbledore but when she got to number four she lost it,

''TROLL! A FREAKING TROLL! IN HOGWARTS! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING OR WERE YOU THINKING AT ALL? FORGET ABOUT VOLDEMORT'S FOLLOWERS THEY DON'T HAVE TO KILL MY BROTHER WHEN YOU SEEM TO DO IT JUST FINE BY YOURSELF!'' Lucy finally yelled all the things that had been going through her mind during the evening.

Dumbledore didn't seem to be affected by Lucy's yelling but he did raise his head from the paper work and looked at Lucy. She saw that he had a sad look in his eyes.

''Trust me my dear when I say this. That troll was and is still in Hogwarts but it was supposed to be somewhere where no student would ever go. I have some theories how it got out but none that would make sense to me. I assure you that I honestly thought that Harry would go to the common room with other students but once again you have to forgive an old man's mistake. I did not count that he has the same unselfish nature as your father had. So when Harry and young Mr. Weasley realized that young Ms. Granger was not with them his first response was to go safe her himself and not to tell a teacher or a prefect. I have to say that for a first year student's they were very lucky,'' Dumbledore explained.

''Yeah, I know they were lucky, but why is there a troll in the castle anyway?'' Lucy asked now that her biggest rage had gotten out.

''That I cannot tell you. It is something that nobody can know,'' Dumbledore answered.

''Well know that we know Harry can somewhat take care of himself can't we tell him that he still has one family member left?'' Lucy asked hopefully.

Dumbledore locked his clear blue eyes to Lucy's emerald green ones and answered,

''No, my dear, we cannot. Now that Harry has defeated the troll he is very shaken even if he does not show it or even acknowledge it himself. To tell him now who you are might shock him to do reckless things. And this evenings incident proves that young Harry is indeed little reckless when it comes to his own life. I am sorry, my dear, I know this is hard for you but Harry is still in great danger and even if you would defend him you would still be his weak spot. Enemies would try to harm you so that they could weaken Harry and then hurt him. Try to understand,'' Dumbledore said with a weak smile on his face.

''I do understand but it's so hard not to tell him,'' Lucy said with a broken voice.

''I know, my dear, I know. But do not worry some day we will tell Harry who you are. I promise you that. Now go to your dormitory and try to get some rest. You look like you would need it,'' Dumbledore said as he escorted Lucy out of his office.

Lucy checked the map and noticed how Filch was trolling in the dungeons (probably trying to catch the culprit who freed the troll himself if they dared to try again) so she slipped to the common room and went straight to bed without even changing to her pajamas and fell quickly into a very restless sleep.


	10. Quidditch

Quidditch

Soon after the troll incident the weather soon became very cold and icy. The triplets were constantly worried for their unfortunately old brooms that were covered in frost every day and Hagrid had to melt them along with all the other brooms of that the school held.

But that wasn't only one of their worries since quidditch season had begun and the next Saturday they would have their first game of the season. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. And Lucy along with Ron and their new friend Hermione saw how nervous Harry was. According to Wood Harry was their 'secret weapon' and Lucy didn't like how Wood put so much pressure on Harry. She knew Harry was a good flyer one of the best she's ever seen but she also knew that if they lose Harry will feel personally guilty for it.

Wood had intended that Harry being their new seeker would be kept secret but somehow the news had leaked out (thanks to the twins and the ever so loose lipped Lee Jordan). Lucy had given them an earful after they had accidently slipped it out and they were covering in the Gryffindor common room corner after that. They all new Lucy could be even scarier than Mrs. Weasley when she was mad. To their luck Lucy very rarely was.

So now that everybody knew Harry's new position in the team everybody were convinced that Harry was either a very good flier and that he would guarantee their victory or that they would run under him and hold a safe blanket if he were to fall off. To nobody's surprise Harry didn't feel very encouraged by either of these scenarios.

On the Friday evening the common room was full of noise, more than usual. The triplets were trying their new spell they learned to see if it worked if you did it backwards. To their surprise it worked but not the way they had planned. The spell was supposed to change once hair color but it didn't go as they had hoped.

They had used Lee Jordan as their guinea pig (as usual) and now Lee was sporting a new set of purple feathers and big yellow flowers as his hair. The triplets (along with everybody else) had a hard time controlling their laughter while Lee glared at them.

XXX

In the morning the triplets were nervously stuffing their faces with food. If anyone ever asked them if they were nervous they'd would always brush it aside and tell them that they were totally fine that nothing can stop the Weasley triplets but they were nervous, always were they just didn't show it.

Unlike Harry who was so nervous that he couldn't eat anything in front of him even though others tried to couch him to eat something. So after swallowing her food Lucy decided to make Harry eat even if she had to guilt trip him to do it.

''Harry you should eat something. You're not any good to the team if you pass out during the game,'' Lucy said even though she hated to say it. But she didn't want her brother to pass out because the nerves and empty stomach. After hearing this Harry started slowly eat one of the toasts in front of him and Hermione send her a grateful look.

After their breakfast they headed to the Quidditch Pitch. In the changing rooms they changed their school robes in to the quidditch robes that were scarlet and gold as the Gryffindor colors were. The slytherins would wear green and silver.

And as the pitch was filling with students and teacher's the team was in the changing rooms ready to hear Wood's usual pep talk that hadn't changed one pit after he started as the quidditch captain.

''Ok, men,'' Wood started

''And women,'' Angelina Johnson said

''And women,'' Wood corrected, ''this is it,''

''The big one,'' Fred said

''The one we've been all waiting for,'' George continued

''We know Oliver's speech by heart. We were in the team last year,'' Lucy filled Harry in.

''Shut up you three,'' Wood said sometimes regretting the fact that all the triplets were in the team. ''This is the best team Gryffindor's had in years. We're going to win. I know it,'' he continued but the silent '_or else'_ was hanging in the air as he glared at them. ''Right. It's time. Good luck, all of you,'' Wood finished and all of the team rise up from their seats and started to walk towards the pitch accompanied by loud cheers from the audience.

Madam Hooch was refereeing as usual and knew that Gryffindor vs. Slytherin games were usually very brutal because their long lasting hate towards each other.

''Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you,'' Madam Hooch said. She especially looked at the Slytherin captain Marcus Flint who was as mean as he was ugly, he looked like a half troll and Harry new what a troll looked like since he had encountered one himself just a couple months ago.

''Mount your brooms, please,'' Madam Hooch yelled and then she gave a loud blast from her small silver whistle and immediately fifteen brooms were in the air.

''_And Guaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor,'' _Lee Jordan, who had gotten rid of the ridiculous purple feathers and yellow flowers, was doing commentary as usual, ''_what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too…''_

''JORDAN!'' Was heard professor McGonagall's voice as Lee digressed.

''Sorry Professor,'' Lee apologized. ''_And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Lucy Addison, a good find of Oliver Wood last year along with Weasley twins, together known as Weasley triplets, also my good friends…''_

''JORDAN!'' McGonagall yelled again

''Yes yes sorry about that. _Back to Johnson and, no Slytherin have taken the Guaffle. Slytherin captain Marcus Flint gains Guaffle and off he goes Flint flying like an eagle up there, he's going to sc… no stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor keeper Wood and Gryffindor take the Guaffle. That's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and, _OUCH_, that must have hurt. Hit in a back of the head by Bludger. Guaffle taken by Slytherin that's Aidrian Pucey speeding towards the goalposts but he's blocked by a second Bludger sent by his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which. Nice play by Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Guaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes. She's really flying. Dodges a speeding Bludger, the goalpost are ahead. Come on now Angelina. Keeper Bletchley dives… misses…GRYFFINDOR SCORE!''_

Gryffindor cheers filled the cold air and warmed the hearts of the team and Slytherins were moaning and groaning.

Up in the air Harry was cheering for his team mates and staying out of the way as Wood had instructed earlier. And then Lee continued his commentary,

''_Slythering in possession. Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys and Chaser Addison and speeds towards the…wait a moment…was that a Snitch?''_

And that's when Pucey dropped the Guaffle as he turned around to look over his shoulder. And that's when Harry moved in and started to chase the Snitch. Slythering Seeker had seen it too and they were now neck to neck trying to catch it.

Harry was faster and he could see the Snitch so close now but then…

_WHAM_

Marcus Flint had blocked his way and Harry was thrown off of course. Lucy had to hold herself so that she would not go there and strangle Flint for doing that her brother. But seeing the angry reactions from the crowd she probably could do it without rising any suspicious.

For Flint's foul Madam Hooch ordered a free shot at the goalposts for Gryffindor and the snitch had once again disappeared.

''_So after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating…'' Lee started but,_

''JORDAN!'' McGonagall yelled again

''_I mean after that open and revolting foul…'' Lee tried again_

''Jordan, I'm warning you,'' McGonagall spit venomously

''All right all right._ Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Addison, who puts it away, no trouble and we continue play. Gryffindor still in possession_,''

But then Harry's broom started acting strangely. It wasn't under his control anymore. It tried to throw him off of it. As he tried to take his broom under his control once again he had missed how Slythering had scored their first time now.

Just then Lucy started noticing how Harry was doing funny things with his broom as it kept rising higher and higher. She took a moment and went to check on him.

''Harry what are you doing?'' She asked as she flew almost next to him.

''I can't control my broom,'' Harry said in slight panic.

''What? How is that possible?'' Lucy thought out loud. ''Never mind, here give me your hand. I'll take you to the ground so we can figure this out,'' Lucy said as she extended her hand to him. But as Harry tried to grab it the broom shook further away from her and started to roll over and over Harry just barely holding on.

The finally it gave a wild jerk and Harry was swung off it. He was now hold on to it with just one hand. And the broom wasn't done yet. It did everything it could so that Lucy or the just arrived Weasley twins couldn't grab him away from it.

Realizing that they could not grab Harry away from the broom they were now circling under him so that if he were to drop one of them would hopefully catch him.

But then the broom stopped shaking and Harry was able to climb up to it and then he immediately speeded to the ground. As soon as he was on the ground he put his hands over his mouth as if he was going to be sick. But then after a moment he lifted one of his hands up in the air and shouted,

''I've got the Snitch!'' The crowd, minus the Slytherins, exploded. Lucy was little green herself noticing how not only had Harry managed to hold on to his broom while it was shaking wildly but also managed to catch the Snitch _with his mouth_.

As they descended from the air Lucy heard how Marcus Flint was trying to demean Harry's victory and even though nobody except slytherins were listening, before she could hold herself she had punched Flint to the face. That was her revenge not only to his words but what he did earlier in the game.

And though every Gryffindor agreed that Flint deserved the punch Lucy was given one night of detention with McGonagall. But to Lucy that punch was worth one night of detention. Nobody demeans her brother and gets away from it.


	11. Christmas

Christmas

After the Quidditch game (and Lucy's detention) the weather became even colder and the Hogwarts halls were icy cold and the class rooms were always chilly no matter what you put on, the cold wind would still rattle windows making the room very frigid.

And everybody always felt sorry for those who had to be in the dungeon in their potion classes since the dungeon, which were underground, were even colder than the hallways. It always felt after few minutes in there like your fingers would fall off. As so everybody tried to stay as close to their cauldrons as possible to stay warm.

The Weasley triplets tried to keep themselves warm by doing many pranks and laughing to them, but one of those many pranks (bewitching multiple snowballs to follow Professor Quirrell and bouncing from his turban) landed them into a another detention. You can be certain that Mrs. Weasley was not happy, at all. She threatened not to send them any Christmas presents if they wouldn't start behaving better. To nobody's surprise her threats had no effect what so ever.

So by the end of the day you could be sure that every student (even the triplets) was in their common rooms warming up beside the blazing fire after the excruciatingly cold day. But the good thing that came with the cold weather was that Christmas was approaching and everybody was making some sort of Christmas plans, whether it was to go home to your family or stay in Hogwarts (which very few did).

The triplets, Ron, Percy and Harry all were going to stay in Hogwarts over the Christmas. The Weasleys stayed because Mr. and Mrs. Weasley along with Ginny were going to Romania to visit Charlie who they had not seen in a very long time due to his work and Harry for not wanting (or being wanted) to go back to Private Drive, not that he would tell it to anybody except to Ron and Hermione.

Sometimes it saddens Lucy to know that her brother doesn't trust her enough to tell her about his problems or other mind bothering things. But she knows that Harry doesn't know her well enough to be able to fully open up to her and she's determined to get to know Harry better so that he can finally tell her more about him without fear of rejection or something else he is so afraid of. She trusts her brother full heartedly so she want him to be able to trust her. Especially now that she knows that Harry did not have an easy childhood since he's not comfortable to speak about it.

XXX

Once the holidays started the common room was much quieter than usual and almost empty and Harry and Ron were always occupying the good armchairs next to the fire. And as Ron started to teach Wizard chess to Harry, Lucy along with the twins were trying to help him. Or at least Lucy was trying the twins were just messing around as usual and Lucy had to tell them off quite a few times until she finally exploded and after that the twins were even quieter than a mouse. And after the game (Harry losing spectacularly to Ron due to Ron's longer familiarity to the game) they all went to bed waiting for the morning to come.

In the morning when Lucy woke up she noticed the familiar pile of present at the foot of her bed. She had gotten a new notebook that was enchanted so that only she could open it from Ginny, to her Lucy had gotten a new hairband that would change color by the wearer's mood. Then she got a thick book about _'How to grow into a responsible adult' _from Percy (that one she just chucked under her bed and was ready to forget it there), to Percy Lucy had just gotten few new quills and pitch black ink, just the way he liked it (pretty boring according to Lucy). Then she got a huge bag full of pranking stuff from Fred and George, to them Lucy had gotten the biggest and newest pranking set available and it was _huge_. And finally from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley she had gotten box full of home-made fudge, a Christmas cake to share with the twins, Ron, Percy and Harry and traditional blue Weasley jumper with a big yellow letter L on it. She immediately put it on.

She then walked into the twins' dormitory and saw that they also had their blue jumpers on. Fred and had a big yellow letter F on it and George obviously had a letter G on his jumper.

''Thanks a ton for the new prank set Luc. It's awesome,'' Fred said as he stuffed some of his gift fudge into his mouth.

''Your welcome and thanks to you too. I had just ran out of those stink pellets. I used the last one on those four annoying slytherins last week,'' Lucy said, ''come on let's go see what Harry and Ron have gotten.''

And so they went to the first year's boys dormitory and saw Harry and Ron both awake and unwrapping their presents.

''Merry Christmas,'' the triplets chorused.

''Hey look Harry's got a Weasley jumper too,'' George said happily noticing the jumper on Harry's bed.

''Harry's better than ours though,'' Fed said as he holds the emerald green jumper so that they could see it.

''Mrs. Weasley obviously makes more of an effort if you're not family,'' Lucy said as she tosses the jumper back to Harry.

''Why aren't you wearing yours Ron?'' George asks, ''Come on get it on. They're lovely and warm.''

''I hate maroon,'' Ron moaned as he reluctantly put it on.

''You haven't got a letter on yours,'' George said pointing at Ron's jumpers bare front, ''I suppose she thinks you don't forget your name. But we're not stupid, we know we're called Gred, Lorge and Fucy.''

''What's all this noise?'' Just arrived Percy asks. When the triplets noticed that Percy was carrying his jumper Fred immediately snatched it away.

''P for prefect. Get it on, Percy come on, we're all wearing ours, even Harry got one,'' Fred said.

''I…don't…want…'' Percy tried to say as the triplets were forcing the red jumper on him.

''And you're not sitting with the prefects today either, Christmas is a time for family,'' Lucy said as the twins frog-marched Percy from the room. Lucy waved a quick goodbye to Harry and Ron as she then followed the twins and Percy who was trapped inside his jumper.

The Christmas dinner in Hogwarts was incredible even though only a few students and the teachers were there to enjoy it. The Weasleys, save Percy, were over joyed by the amount of food there was on the table and were immediately stuffing their face full of it.

Harry had never seen such Christmas dinner, not even on Dursleys and they tried their best to be the…well best. Not that Harry ever got to enjoy the feast there. He was always forced to go away into his small cupboard during the dinner and then aunt Petunia would call him after the dinner had ended and given him a small plate of the left overs, which wasn't much since Dudley usually ate so much he usually had a huge stomach ache after words.

But now all this food was in front of him and he was allowed to eat it. And eat it he did. By the amount of speed he ate he could almost match up the Weasleys. Lucy and Percy were eating a little humanly speed and Percy even had (and showed to everyone) table manners. This always, where ever they were, brought huge laughs at the triplets since he was always in the dinner table acting like a _'lady'_ according to triplets.

After the feast the Weasleys (minus Percy who had gone to library to read in peace) and Harry had a huge snowball fight at the grounds and after that the triplets were insisting that they had won the match. At the evening they were alone in the common room telling jokes, eating and just having fun.

Harry had gotten a new Wizard chess set from the wizard crackers during the dinner and he and Ron were now playing the chess again. Lucy tried to help Harry out but since the ever unbeatable Percy was helping Ron, the match was pretty much lost before it even started, but it gave them all a good laugh.

After they had eaten their sandwiches and turkey and the Christmas cake Mrs. Weasley send them they all were so full that Harry and Ron didn't have the energy to do anything else except watch as Percy chased the triplets all over the common room since they had nicked his Prefect badge once again and were tossing to each other so that Percy wouldn't catch it.

After that (Percy finally got his badge back) they all went to bed full and happy. Lucy was out of it as soon as her head hit the pillow. The last thought she had been that this was the best Christmas ever since she got to finally spent it with her little brother.

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**So I was thinking if you could tell me some pranks that the triplets would pull off after this. I really suck at inventing those. *sweat drop***

**So if you have any ideas please tell me I'd really appreciate it.**

**Love you all,**

**Snow**


	12. Snape's quidditch match

Snape's quidditch match

The fun holidays soon came to an end and all the other students came back to Hogwarts. And Gryffindor's Quidditch captain Wood came back head full of new ideas for the team. The triplets swore that Wood was alive only to play Quidditch for the rest of his life. Which he probably will.

Wood started training them harder than ever and even if they all agreed that they wanted to beat Slytherins, since now they finally had the chance after seven years, they all also agreed that Wood was taking this way too seriously. Even the triplets agreed. Wood gut down their sleep so that they could get an early start and he also gut down their study time (or pranking time from the triplets). The triplets would always complain about this and all the others, except Harry, would silently agree.

Lucy was also starting to worry for Harry. Now a days he looked always tired and he barely ate anymore. If it weren't for Ron and Hermione (and occasionally Lucy) coaching him to eat, he probably wouldn't eat at all. Lucy once actually asked Ron what was going on and Ron just said that Harry had some nightmares. And that was all Ron would tell her (not that she thought that he knew anymore himself either).

But on the Quidditch field Harry was awake as ever. He gave all he got to the game and that's what worried Lucy. Since he didn't sleep nearly enough, didn't eat properly and was over working himself on the field he was bound to fall down anytime now.

And during one of the muddiest Quidditch practice Wood came to them and he was angry, mostly to the triplets who were dive-bombing each other and pretending to fall of their brooms.

''Would you stop messing around! That's exactly the sort of thing that'll lose us the match. Snape's refereeing this time and he'll be looking for any excuse to knock points off Gryffindor,'' Wood yelled.

And after hearing this George really did fall off his broom to the muddy ground.

''Snape's refereeing,'' he said mouth full of mud.

''When's he ever refereed a Quidditch match? He's not going to be fair if we might overtake Slytherin,'' Lucy said as she dismounted her broom. The rest of the team also landed and voiced their agreement on Snape's unfair status at their upcoming game.

''It's not my fault. We've just got to make sure we play a clean game so Snape hasn't got an excuse to pick on us,'' Wood said in a stern voice.

After that announcement Wood called the practice over since nobody could concentrate to the practice after hearing his bad news. Everybody was talking about what could, or rather would, happen when Snape would referee them.

''He's probably going to take points from us if we so much as rise our clubs at the Bludgers,'' Fred said as he pictures their upcoming game.

''I know he'll probably take points from me if a catch the falling Quaffle,'' Lucy said her head down.

''This sucks,'' the triplets said at the same time.

XXX

After the practice the atmosphere around Hogwarts was tense. Every one of the Gryffindor's wanted to win this match because if they did they'd be one step closer to winning the Quidditch cup and beating Slytherin first time in seven years. The thought was tempting.

Soon the match against Hufflepuff came and everybody was tense not only because what could happen if they won but also because Snape was there and it was well known fact that he favors nearly anyone else over Gryffindor.

Wood's usual pep talk was heard by no one. Everybody thought that even Wood didn't really have his heart in it. The pressure was affecting all of them.

''The whole school's out there,'' Fred said as he peered from the door, ''even…blimey…Dumbledore's come to watch.''

''Dumbledore,'' Harry asked and also peered from the doorway.

And soon the game was on. Everybody felt at least little relieved knowing that Dumbledore was watching. George even 'accidently' sent a bludger to Snape. Of course that cost them penalty to Hufflepuffs but Wood obviously dodged it.

But soon Harry dived straight towards ground and in a second he held his fist to the air and showed the Golden Snitch to everybody. The ground along with Gryffindor team exploded in roars. That was absolutely a record time to catch a Snitch. And right now they needed a quick win.

They all landed to the ground and surrounded Harry. The team was shaking hands with him, the twins ruffled his already messy hair and Lucy gave him a quick kiss on the cheek that made Harry turn bright red on the face.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter but this seemed so good place to stop.**

**Review!**

**Love, **

**Snow**


	13. A Hundred and Fifty points

A Hundred and Fifty points

The bliss of winning the latest Quidditch game didn't last long since the final exams were little over two months away and the teachers were giving more and more homework every day, so that cut down the students free time during evenings. Even the triplets studied somewhat at their free time which was not something they would call fun.

Now a days Lucy saw so little of Harry since Hermione dragged him and Ron to the library every day to study. But Lucy just thought that it was a good thing since now Harry would stay out of trouble and would hopefully get good grades. Lucy also noticed how tense Harry had become. Like he was expecting something to happen soon, but it was probably just the stress over the exams.

Harry and Ron had surprisingly taken upon themselves to defend Professor Quirrell whenever somebody was making fun of him. Ron even tried to lecture the twins when they made fun of Quirrell's stutter. You can just imagine how the twins laughed at his attempt and told Ron that he was turning into 'Percy Junior' which made him even madder and red faced since that was something he did not want to become. Ever.

XXX

Some days later Harry, Ron and Hermione had been going quite often to visit Hagrid which was a bit strange to Lucy, but she just brushed it as exam stress. She knew how close Harry and Hagrid had become during the year here so it didn't surprise her that they would go there to visit him time to time. And maybe they just wanted some quiet and peaceful place to be at evenings since the common room was quite noisy and there was no way you could relax in there.

But one morning at the breakfast table Lucy noticed that Ron had a handkerchief wrapped around his quite red and swollen hand.

''Ron what happened to your hand?'' She asked concerned. And as soon as she did Ron hid his hand under the table and looked at Harry as to ask him what to say.

''It…was…a…dog?'' Ron struggled to say, although it sounded more like a question.

''Are you sure? It looks pretty bad to be a dog bite. Are you sure it's not infected or anything?'' Lucy asked skeptically and a bit worried. Ron's hand did look pretty bad. For what she could see, since there was a handkerchief over it blocking the view, that it was very red, swollen and it was most likely very painful.

''Yes! I mean yes, it must be infected. I'll go see Madam Pomfrey soon after breakfast,'' Ron promised.

''Okay, if you says so,'' Lucy said little unsure and started slowly eating again but noticed the strange relief in both Ron's _and_ Harry's face.

What were they hiding?

Later that day the triplets heard from Harry that Ron's hand had indeed became infected and was now at the hospital wing until his hand was better. But Harry assured then that it was just an infection nothing to worry about. But the way Harry told them made all of them seem a bit suspicious but decided not to look into it. It probably wasn't anything big anyway.

XXX

''_A Hundred and fifty point loss!_'' the triplets yelled the next morning when they checked the hourglasses at the Great Hall. How could they have loose over a hundred points over night?

But soon the explanation was heard. It was Harry, Hermione and another Gryffindor named Neville who had been the ones to make them loose the points. So it was not a surprise to anybody that the Gryffindor's, even the triplets, were extremely mad at them. They had just dropped from the top to win the house cup to the bottom.

No one of the Gryffindor's wanted to speak or even look at them anymore. The chance of beating the Slytherin had slipped from their hands so fast that nobody saw it coming.

Harry dropped from being famous and admired to hated and scorned in a matter of seconds. Even the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws turned their backs on them and Slytherins were yelling their thanks to them.

At the Quidditch practice nobody spoke to Harry, not even Lucy even she was mad at Harry. Not only had he just ruined their chance of victory he also had been doing something that made them loose the points. She knew she would eventually forgive Harry, but for now Harry had to learn his lesson the hard way. It was the way of life and he had to face the cruel and unforgiving world someday and it had to start with the little things.

And it seemed that he had learned at least something. During the evenings he had kept to himself while he was studying and did not seek out the forgiveness of others, probably knowing that he would not get it until he had proven to be worthy of that forgiveness.

But during time and work others would start to forget and forgive to them too. It just needed time.

One evening when Lucy was about to go to bed with the twins she saw how Harry, Hermione and Neville left the common room. Probably to go to their detention.

''Hey Ron. What's their detention about?'' Lucy asked. Ron had a small frown on his face but spoke anyway,

''I don't know exactly but they were told to go to the Entrance Hall and go with Filch,'' he said as he sat down to the arm chair and started to stare the fire giving a silent hint not wanting to talk anymore.

Lucy felt a little bad for them but the detention couldn't be anything too bad. It never was too unbearable to the triplets and they have had a quite a few of those.

''Okay, thanks,'' she said quietly and walked to her dormitory. She quickly chanced her uniform to pajamas and went to bed.

**Sorry short once again. Review!**


	14. Pain

Pain

The night was very restless. Lucy just for some reason couldn't go to sleep. She rolled around in her bed for a long time. She changed her position very often but nothing helped. Eventually she settled on her back and stared the ceiling but in the dark room she didn't really see it very clearly. She knew it was dark wood color but in the night it looked ebony black.

She sighed and was beginning to roll to her side when burning pain strike on her forehead. She immediately put her hand over it but it didn't take the pain away. She struggled to get out of her bed. She threw her covers away with a little difficulty since they were pretty wrapped around her and she wobbled to bathroom to check what was wrong.

She looked into the mirror in the bathroom but didn't see anything except smooth, thought a little white, sweaty forehead. Then the pain increased and she fell to her knees trying very hard not to scream out loud. This was pain nothing like she has ever encountered before. It was like somebody was pressing a white hot iron against her forehead and she couldn't get it off.

When the pain eventually faded away she noticed that she was no longer on her knees but lying on the floor panting in a fetal position as she felt the sweat streaming from her forehead to her open eyes mixing with the cowardly tears that had at some point started to fall from her eyes. She took few minutes to collect herself before she slowly rose to her trembling feet and looked herself at the mirror once again.

Her forehead was injury free but it was coated with cold sweat that was still dripping to the rest of her face and was tangling her once again messy pitch black hair. Her entire face was pale sickly white and she had dark bags under her eyes and her normally vibrant green eyes looked tired and bloodshot.

She walked slowly to her bed trying not to fall over but it was hard, she had to support herself with the help of the wall. Yet she still stumbled few times. Normally a minute walk had just turned into a ten minute excruciating walk. When she eventually got back to her bed she immediately fell down to it. The last thing on her mind before she fell into a deep slumber was…

Harry

**Sorry, sorry, sorry. I know it's really short again but I hope it makes up to you that I updated the two chapters so close to each other.**

**Review!**

**Love you all,**

**Snow**


	15. Exams

Exams

In the morning there was no pain left. Lucy rolled out of her bed and into the bathroom to take a quick shower to wash away the dry sweat from last night.

She checked herself in the mirror on the way and noticed that her face had returned to its normal _healthy_ pale state. Only thing that would tell anybody that something had happened last night would be the slightly darker bags under her eyes but they would quickly be explained as a lack of sleep.

After the shower she felt ten times better. Quickly drying and combing her hair so that it was smooth and straight (for a while at least) and then changing her pajamas into the school robes and heading down to the common room to wait for the twins who were usually almost late. Sometimes she had to take two buckets of cold water and go wake them up herself or else they'd be late (once again).

As she sat down in the armchair next to the cold fireplace waiting for the twins she saw Harry, Ron and Hermione heading out of the common room to the Great Hall for breakfast. To her surprise Harry didn't seem any different than before, even though Lucy was one hundred percent sure that the pain from last night was from Harry. If there was any difference in Harry it would also be the dark under eye circles he had, but then again he did have detention in the night and that cut down his sleep so they were most likely from there.

So Lucy just decided to let it go. If Harry could act so normally after last night there had to be nothing wrong.

Eventually the twins wobbled down the stairs yawning as they did. After a quick scold from Lucy the triplets too headed for breakfast down to the Hall.

XXX

Soon though another thought than Harry occupied Lucy's mind and that thought was the final exams. She even managed to make twins take a break from pranking and actually study for them because if they failed she and the twins would have to face the wrath of mighty Mother Weasley and that is never a pretty sight.

Lucy did have a slight burning on her forehead time to time during studying and exams but she just brushed it as exam headache, wouldn't be the first time she had one. Back when she was on her first year at Hogwarts she was so nervous about the exams that she had had so bad headache in the middle of charms exam that she had to go to hospital wing to get antipain potion. Luckily she didn't fail the test but it was not a good grade. She did manage to upgrade it the next year when she was more relaxed about the exams.

Maybe she's just so anxious about this year because of Harry. Yes that must be it.

And Lucy noticed how nervous Harry had become during the finals. But then Lucy remembered herself what she was like on her first year so it must be same for Harry. No sleep, too much studying and final exams that _will_ determine whether you move to the next grade or not. If one didn't have any strain that's when people would get worried. Even the ever relaxed triplets had some tension flying between them during the finals so nasty remarks when they were studying were now considered normal between the triplets.

But that was luckily soon over. The exams were finished and the triplets were free to prank their hearts content. And that's what they did. They had couple weeks' worth of pranks in the stocks and they decided to enjoy their last stay at Hogwarts before summer break.

Their main targets were Slytherins but other students were good too. If they could prank Filch, that was even better. Mrs. Norris was also a good target since it could not tell Filch who did it, even though he always knew but could not prove it.

And during that evening in the common room they were telling other students what they had done to Slytherings and even Mrs. Norris. They had managed to conjure a muggle clown costume on Mrs. Norris and they even made a sticking charm so that it would not come off. Filch had been furious as he tried to get the costume off of his beloved cat.

Gryffindor's were laughing at the image of clown costumed Mrs. Norris and Filch trying to pull the costume off.

During this time Harry, Ron and Hermione sat by the fire bothered by no one. The Gryffindor's were still mad at them for making them lose the points.

Soon the room started to get emptier and emptier and Lucy along with the twins who were so tired due to the exams and pranking all day, just went to bed. And Lucy fell right asleep as her head hit the pillow. Her final thought was the idea how nothing could possibly go or even be wrong at that moment.


	16. You promised

You promised

The night was peaceful. Lucy, who was currently sleeping in her four poster bed in the Gryffindor tower, had for once a good night sleep in over two weeks since the stress over the exams always makes the students lose some of their sleep whether they admit it or not.

Lucy had just rolled around in her sleep oblivious to everything around her and started to hug her pillow when needle-sharp pain exploded on her forehead making her wake up.

She immediately sat up and started to rub her forehead but the pain didn't go away. The pain on her forehead soon brought the familiar headache she always got when her, or rather _Harry's_, forehead was hurting. The pain got worse and when you add her headache into it her head felt like it would split in two anytime now.

Then for a second the pain lessened but it certainly didn't fade away. She was just about to get up and go see what Harry was doing when she felt something choking her throat. She fell to her knees next to her bed trying her hardest to get some air into her lungs. And at the same time her head was starting to spin over the stabbing pain on her forehead and the lack of air in her lungs.

Then after a while of chocking in her own body she finally got to take that deep breath of air into her burning lungs when the choking feeling left her but the pain on her forehead didn't go anywhere. She was frozen to her place not being able to get up due to the pain.

The pain was similar to the one she got when Harry had his detention but hundred times worse. Her forehead was starting get sweaty once again and the tears had started to spill from her eyes long ago when the pain started.

She was almost begging that she could faint or that something would make the pain go away, and at the same time her heart was aching by the idea that her baby brother was feeling the exact same pain at the same time as she did. Whether the pain was from Harry or Lucy they both felt it at the same time.

Then suddenly the pain that was already making her wish for death to come got worse. She had to bit her tongue so that she would not scream out loud and wake her roommates. It didn't take long 'till she was starting to taste the cool metallic blood in her mouth when the pain started to fade without her realizing it. She had her eyes tightly closed when she noticed the pain fading away. She opened her eyes and saw a puddle of sweat and tears, which had fallen from her face and eyes, in front of her.

She slowly, avoiding the puddle, got up and sat on her bed. She closed her eyes and took some deep breaths to help her calm down. After some minutes of taking deep breaths and counting every second as she did she quietly stood up and started to walk towards the first year boy's dormitory to check on Harry, she had to make sure he was okay. If he asked what she was doing there she would just make some petty excuse that he would most likely believe giving the time of the night.

She tip toed to the door and quietly peeked in only to notice that Harry _and_ Ron were not in their beds as the other of their classmates were loudly snoring while they slept. She quickly ran towards Fred and George's dormitory and quietly nicked the Marauders map from Fred's trunk, where it was hidden under his messy and wrinkly clothes, not bothering to worry about waking the twins since they slept like dead. After that she got her wand from her night stand from the girl's dormitory making sure that none of the girl's woke up.

She then went down to the common room and kneeled next to the small withering fire so she would see what was written on the map.

''I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,'' she quietly whispered and saw how the map was starting to appear on the paper where she had pressed her wand.

After the map had fully emerged on the paper she started to look for Harry and Ron and most likely Hermione too as she has been with them ever since the troll incident back in October.

She went through every room and every class that the school held and then she finally found Harry's small dot in the Hospital wing, unmoving, and Ron and Hermione's outside it with Professor Dumbledore.

She had to swallow a lump that had started to form into her throat as she saw Harry in the Hospital wing in the middle of the night. She quickly got up and as she was about to walk out of the common room she noticed that the first year boy, Neville, was lying on the ground, stiff as a plank.

She slowly made her way towards him and noticed that his eyes were closed and the steady and even breaths he took told her that he was just sleeping. Even though somebody had put a petrifying spell on him. She took some pity on the unfortunate boy and quietly performed the counter-curse so that Neville could get up after he woke up.

She then left the common room and made her way towards the Hospital wing.

XXX

As she stood outside of the Hospital wing doors she took some deep breaths to make herself calm and after checking that Madame Pomfrey was not in she walked inside.

She immediately noticed the only person lying in the hospital and that was the small frame of her little brother. She slowly made her way towards him as if fearing that if she walked too fast he would wake up or worse just disappear in front of her.

She stopped right next to Harry and quietly sat at the side of his bed to examine his pale yet somewhat scratched face that was on sight, the rest of his body hidden under the blanket.

He looked so weak and innocent as he slept taking deep and even breaths. Lucy noticed that somebody, most likely Madame Pomfrey, had taken his classes away and put them on the nightstand next to his bed.

What had Harry been doing in the middle of the night that had had such big effect on both of the Potter siblings?

Lucy hesitated for a moment but then she placed her shaking hand on Harry's surprisingly warm cheek. The warm touch of her brother made a small smile appear on her face, but it was soon wiped away by the thought of what had made Harry to be in this bed in the first place.

''You promised that he'd be safe. You promised to _keep_ him safe. Now look at him,'' Lucy said quietly as she stroked Harry's cheek with her thumb.

''I am sorry, my dear. I had no idea that this would happen. But I can reassure you that Harry is completely fine,'' Dumbledore said behind her. After hearing those words Lucy turned around to face him.

''Completely fine. Does he look fine to you? Unconscious in the Hospital wing. What the hell happened to him?'' Lucy finally asked.

And so Dumbledore explained to her how Lord Voldemort, in professor Quirrell's body, was after the Philosopher's Stone that would not only bring him back but would also make him immortal. And Harry along with his friends had figured this out and had stopped him. Although Harry had apparently faced Voldemort by himself.

During all that time Dumbledore explained what had happened Lucy's hand never strayed from Harry's warm cheek where it had taken its residence.

''I assume that you would like to tell Harry about yourself after he wakes up?'' Dumbledore asked as he stood at the other side of Harry's bed.

''No. Not this time. Harry has gone through something no eleven years old should ever have to go through. To tell him now, who knows what he might do. Even though my heart begs for me to tell him everything, how much I miss him, how much I love him, I can't. Not now at least. I know that I will tell him someday but now is not the time. Even I know that,'' Lucy said as she stood up from the bed.

Dumbledore gave her a warm encouraging smile as he escorted her out of the Hospital Wing.

''I am glad that you acknowledge that. It tells me how wise you have grown over this year, for I would have not allowed you to tell him that just yet. I have promised it to you before and I will promise it again. You can tell your relationship to Harry someday but I am afraid that the time has not yet to come. The times are still too dark for the light to clearly shine through the mist of darkness even though it will one day.

Now why don't you join your classmates and go get some last minute sleep. Tomorrow will be new day to think everything through,'' Dumbledore said as Lucy started to walk towards the Gryffindor Common room to get some sleep while she still could.


	17. See you soon

See you soon

The news of Harry being in the Hospital Wing spread like wild fire thanks to lose loose lipped person (*cough* Ron *cough*) and the reason why he was there was soon coming after it. Soon everybody new about the Philosopher's Stone and Voldemort and how Harry had defeated him again.

So one can only imagine how popular Harry once again was, his point lost totally forgotten. So now that Harry was celebrity once again many of his classmates and some other people too send him huge mountain of sweets and 'Get well' cards to the Hospital Wing.

George had an idea to send him the toilet seat the triplets had planned to send to Ginny until Mrs. Weasley told them not to in a not so calm way. But alas as they were dragging the seat from Moaning Myrtle's girl's bathroom, since nobody would miss it since nobody used the bathroom thanks to the ghost who would not shut up, to the Hospital Wing Madame Pomfrey would not allow them to bring it to Harry since it was not '_hygienic_' enough and confiscated it. So they just send him a 'Get well' card that had a toilet seat on the cover and would make a toilet flushing sound when opened. They thought that would be the second best thing next to the actual toilet seat.

It took three days for Harry to wake and Ron and Hermione told it to everyone on that evening and Lucy was, of course, relieved to hear that her brother would make full recovery even though Dumbledore had already assured that but it was still nice to hear it. Ron and Hermione were pretty sure that Harry could come to the end-of-year feast, though because they had lost all the points from Gryffindor they had lost the House Cup once again to Slytherin.

XXX

The Feast was fully on and decorated in Slytherin colors due to their win when harry walked in to the Hall and everybody went quiet as he walked to sit next to Ron and Hermione. And of course everybody was trying to see him as he tried to make himself as small as possible.

But when Dumbledore arrived second later all eyes were off Harry and on Dumbledore as he started his speech,

''Another year gone. And I must trouble you with and old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been. Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were…you have a whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts.

Now, as I understand it, the House Cup here needs awarding and the points stand thus: in fourth Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points, in third Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two, Ravenclaw have four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two.''

The Slytherin's were obviously applauding for themselves as the Gryffindor's didn't even bother as they all pretty much hated their arrogant attitudes.

But then,

''Yes, yes, well done Slytherin,'' Dumbledore started, ''however recent events must be take account.'' The Hall was dead silent and the smirks on Slytherin's faces faded away.

''Ahem, I have a few last minute points to dish about. Let me see. Yes, fist to Mr. Ronald Weasley, for bet-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points,'' Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his blue eyes. Ron of course turned bright red and was looking keenly on the table.

And as soon as those words left Dumbledore's mouth the Gryffindor's were all cheering they now were not at the bottom of the list.

''Second, to Ms. Hermione Granger, for use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points,'' Dumbledore announced. Lucy looked at Hermione who had buried her face to her hand's it appeared as if she was crying. ''Third to Mr. Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points,''

The Gryffindor's were now cheering nonstop. If one could add up they'd know that the Gryffindor was now tied with Slytherin. But how were they going to settle this? But the Dumbledore raised his hand everybody quieted down.

''There are all kinds of courage. It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefor award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom,'' Dumbledore said lastly and as he did the whole Hall, minus the Slytherins, were cheering and yelling and crying for their first victory in seven years.

The triplets stood up and were dancing around with any sense of dignity forgotten and so were other people too. Some girls even gave big kisses to Neville's cheeks for thanks to him the Gryffindor won the House Cup.

''Which means we need a little change of decoration,'' Dumbledore said and clapped his hands and the Slythering colors were gone replaced by Gryffindor's red and gold. This had to be the best end-of-year feast ever.

XXX

The exam results came soon after the feast and thanks to Lucy forcing the twins to study they all passed with pretty good marks. And soon their wardrobes were empty and they were on their way to home. But before they entered the train the teachers had given them the notes that warned then not to use magic over the holidays.

''I always hope they'll forget to give us these,'' Fred whined to George, Lucy, Harry, Ron and Hermione as Lucy patted him on the shoulder not so comforting way.

Soon they were packed in the train on their way back home. The triplets checked on Harry, Ron and Hermione time to time and even played couple games of Exploding Snap to pass the time, but mostly they stayed by themselves.

And of course everything comes to an end at some point and so did the train ride as they all went out and stepped to the platform nine and three-quarters. The triplets noticed after they had passed the barrier that Mrs. Weasley and Ginny had come to get them.

''There he is, mum, there he is, look,'' Ginny was yelling when she saw Harry with Ron and Hermione, ''Harry Potter! Look mum. I can see…''

''Be quiet Ginny and it's rude to point,'' Mrs. Weasly scolded her. ''Busy year,'' she asked from the kids.

''Very. Thanks for the fudge and the jumper, Mrs. Weasley,'' Harry said politely

''Oh, it was nothing dear,''

''Ready are you?'' they then heard a deep annoyed voice say. As they tuner around they saw a big angry man with very thick mustache. So this must be Uncle Vernon Harry told them about. And by his looks alone Lucy could tell she did not like him at all and did not wish to send Harry to live with them anymore. But unfortunately she could not do anything about it.

''You must be Harry's family,'' Mrs. Weasly said

''In a manner of speaking,'' Vernon said, ''Hurry up boy we haven't got all day.'' and so he walked away. If looks could kill Uncle Vernon would be six feet under by Lucy's furious look. If they as much as touch her brothers hair she will go there and curse them to the next century.

But she soon wiped the look from her face as she turned to look Harry.

''See you soon,'' she said and gave him a quick hug since he was not comfortable with them and Harry gave a small hug back and said his goodbyes.

And so they watched as Harry went after his relatives, dragging his trunk and Hedwig's cage with him as he goes.

''_See you soon, Little Brother,''_

**To be continued…**


End file.
